Drama Throughout
by i sleep in a coffin
Summary: I SUCK AT SUMMARIES SOO READ IT!   i dont own PJO
1. It begins

_Percy Jackson_

OMIGOD! NO!

Wait, back to when it all started:

I just woke up from a startling dream.

"_Annabeth! Don't do it!" I screamed._

"_I have to; it's the only way everyone can live"! She screamed back. _

"_No!" I clung onto her arm."Ouch!"_

_Annabeth had bitten me. "Good bye Percy!" She let go and fell into the lava bellow._

_~End of dream~_

[Camp Half-Blood Cafeteria]

"Enchiladas, Give me more enchiladas please." Grover demanded the lunch lady as she filled his plate with hot cheese enchiladas. "Thank you."

"Grover! I think you took too many enchiladas." I gestured the mountain of cheesy enchiladas.

"Yo Perce, every man needs his own quantity of enchiladas without being picked on."

"I'm just saying that you took a little too many." I reached for one but Grover slapped my hand away.

"Get your own." He yelled as he stuffed his face with food and galloped away.

I smiled and went to my seat with an apple. I took a bite and looked towards the Athena table. Annabeth was laughing with her siblings, she glanced at me with those perfect stormy gray eyes and flipped her shimmering blonde hair out of her face. I was about to start drooling when someone in a sea foam green bra and jean short shorts stood in front of me. I looked up and saw that it was Drew, one of the Aphrodite girls.

"Hello Percy," Drew said and sat down beside me. I shifted a few inches away.

" Sup Drew," I said awkwardly, I was hoping that she'd realize that I didn't want her here and leave, but _no_, she shifted right beside me and put her head on my shoulder. Her hair reeked hairspray.

"Percy, you love me right?" She asked me.

"Um... I don't think I do." I replied. I silently prayed that a monster would come and I could leave.

"Who doesn't love an Aphrodite girl?" Drew tapped me on the nose with her index finger. "Look Jackson, I made a bet saying that you would start dating me in the next week and my due date is today. You better ask me out, NOW!" she growled at me. No seriously she literally growled.

"What do I get from this?" I asked.

"Annabeth would be alive." She glared at me with those icy blue eyes.

"Whoa, this is between you and me. Don't bring Annabeth into this."

"Oh, you want to protect that bitch. I have a plan, you won't see her ever again unless..." she grinned wickedly.

"Fine, Drew will you go out with me." I muttered.

"What?"

"DREW, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!" I hollered.

"Yes." She yanked my shoulders and kissed me (I tried my best not to puke on her).

I looked at Annabeth, she looked like she was about to cry.


	2. Shed  A Tear

_Annabeth Chase POV_

What! Why!

Let's go back to the beginning.

I just woke up, feeling confident to finally tell Percy that I love him. I washed my hair, then my face, then my hair again. I made sure that my hair was curly, but not messy. To me, my hair was my only good feature. My stormy gray eyes looked warmer because of the sunlight coming from the window behind. All my siblings went to the cafeteria for breakfast. So I walk to the cafeteria in my normal Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and jeans with a little bit of pink lip gloss (I was told that it made my eyes pop). I got a chicken salad for lunch, I tried my best to pay attention to what my siblings are saying instead of Percy, all alone at his Poseidon table *sigh. I noticed him looking my way and I turned around and saw Drew behind me, giving Percy flirty fingers, so I figured that he was looking at her. I acted like everything was cool and laid-back, as if my delicate heart wasn't ripped out of my chest and smashed into a million pieces.

"Someone told someone, who told someone, who told someone, who told me, that Percy is going to ask Drew out." I overheard someone say. I smiled awkwardly, trying to avoid attention but then everyone at my table turns to me and asks me what's wrong.

"No, it's nothing." I replied, but my siblings cared way too much to ignore me and started poking me.

"It's Percy isn't it?" Someone finally said.

"Yes." I finally admit.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Drew walking towards Percy and talked to him. I mean a full out conversation, I can never do that without blushing, making it awkward or saying something nerdy. My eyes were glued on the conversation even though I couldn't hear anything. Drew's expression stiffened and she looked like she was threatening him. I stood up, ready to punch her plastic face, but then...

"DREW, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!" Percy yelled, than kissed Drew.

I held onto my tears, since he said it _so_ loudly, it must've meant that she was really important to him. I left the cafeteria and ran to my room while they kissed. I leaped onto my bed and cried my heart out. After the bell, someone finally come in and ask what's wrong. Everyone obviously knew that I liked, wait,_ loved_ Percy but no one actually cared.

"Annabeth!" Silena cried. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

I tried to speak but all that came out was "Purfee kiss moo eeminmo evwee'un no dat I lud him." (I was trying to say: Percy kissed Drew even though everyone knows that I love him.)

"Sweetie, I don't understand what you're saying." Silena began. "Wait, let's play charades."

I nodded my head no, and Silena pouted. Silena looked like she was thinking really hard about this, but I didn't understand why.

_Silena Beauregard's POV_

I cannot believe Percy would do such a thing to Annabeth! Everyone, and I mean everyone, knows that he loves her and she loves Percy. I know that Drew had something to do with this and made Percy ask her out. But all I can do now is mend Annabeth's broken heart.

"Annabeth, calm down, crying is not the way to solve it. We should eat some ice cream and listen to Adele songs."

"But I'll never find someone like him." She bawled. "Where are my siblings?"

"At campfire, extra s'mores." I replied.

She stopped crying and looked at me seriously.

"Silena, you're like a sister to me, I need to tell you a secret. Swear on the River Styx that you wouldn't tell anybody." She began.

"I, Silena Beauregard, swear on the River Styx that I wouldn't tell anyone you're secret."

"Well, I never told anyone this, except Luke, but he's dead now, right? So, I've always loved Travis Stoll, always, well until this year. Still I loved him, even when I was dating Percy. UGH! I feel like a horrible person, but now seeing Percy kiss Drew, I felt happy and sad all at once. Happy because we're even, because I cheated on him and he did on me, even though we aren't dating. Sad because I love Percy. Oh Silena!" Annabeth cried before collapsing in my arms.

"I should go, I think you need to spend some alone time. If you need me, Iris message me." I walked out the door.

When I walked out, I saw Drew outside of the Athena cabin looking like she just won the lottery, but her eyes had a devious twinkle. Crap!


	3. Drewbump Drew Speed Bump

_Drew's POV_

Yes! I just heard Anna-bitch's biggest secret, but sadly Silena is suspicious. It's not what you think, I didn't _mean _to eavesdrop. See, I was on my way to go to Percy's room, because he wasn't at the stupid campfire (I was going to put a drop of love potion in his s'more), I needed to stop by my room for a nice layer of makeup. I was about to go in when I heard annoying sobs from my neighbour cabin, the Athena cabin. I smiled with satisfaction and entered my cabin, it smelled just like designer perfume heaven, Guess and Gucci, to be specific. I reapplied my lip gloss, six times (to get that perfect shine), my mascara (my lashes were fierce), and everything else. When I was done, I looked into the mirror, and smiled. I was sexy. I left my room and heard something about secrets and Styx. I decided to hang around the corridor for a little while.

"I've always loved Travis... horrible person." I overheard Anna-bitch say. I took out my phone and started to record this, I smiled. Percy will totally hate this chick after this.

Silena said something and unlocked the door. I walked calmly towards the Poseidon cabin and smiled along the way. Silena went into our cabin.

[Poseidon Cabin]

I step in the Poseidon cabin and guess what? Percy's in there!

"Percy, baby, listen to this." I pressed play on my phone. Percy just nodded and focused on the phone. After the phone was done playing, I looked at Percy. He looked shocked, I didn't move or blink for a few minutes so that's when I decided to smack him on the lips with mine.

"Drew, I don't know how you edited this to sound like this but... I won't believe it." He declared.

"You idiot! Look at the time it's been taken, eight forty six pm, that's only 2 minutes before now"

I knew that Percy was a softie so I decided to 'cry'.

"I just wanted you to know that truth Percy!" I 'sobbed'. "I'm trying to be nice to get your love!"

"Get my love? Drew, you will never get my love, never. Ye hear me. NEVER!" He yelled and ran out of the cabin.

I waited until his footsteps were far away, then I went through his stuff to show Annabeth. All he had were clothes and pictures of him and his mom. I was super bored and wasn't hoping to go back to the fire so I looked at the pics. One was when he was around 3-ish and was in his little seashell swim trunks. Another one when he was 7-ish dancing around with lacey, pink Victoria Secret panties on his head. Most of the images were of him and his mother but one of them caught my eye. It was Percy, with some girl. Percy was obviously fourteen of fifteen, and the girl had her red hair in pigtails and paint splattered shirt with 'Van Gogh' written on it. The girl was kissing Percy, not a full out make out session but a smooch kiss.

_Bingo!_

I ran out of the room and went to the Athena cabin, and surely enough, Annabeth was there on her bed. The room reeked of sweat and boredom.

"Annabeth, I want you to see something." I handed her the picture. She studied it, and sobbed.

"What? Weren't we dating then?" Annabeth went under her blankets and cried. I tiptoed out of the freak show and went to see my love one.


	4. Percy POV

_Percy Jackson's POV_

When I finally get a break from hell aka my life, I lie down on my bed, thinking of the old times, when Annabeth and I were dating. I had a nice ten minutes before Drew came in and showed me that recording. I stomped out of the room and went to the campfire that I was trying to avoid, but anything is better than Drew. I went to the fire and saw that the fire had already taken over half the forest, hurting naiads, nymphs and satyrs. I sighed, why does being the only Poseidon child have to be so complex. Worried screams made it hard for me to summon the water but I managed to do it. The water from the little pond rose up and exploded everywhere, the trees were dry and good as new but there wasn't any water in the pond left. Everyone patted me on the back, hugged me and thanked me. I smiled and went back to my cabin. I walked past the Athena and heard soft sobs. I knocked on the door and Annabeth meekly said come in.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" I sat beside her but she shoved me off.

She looked good but horrible. Good because she was a beautiful person in general but horrible because her eyes were red and puffy, her nose was leaking and her golden hair was in knots.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" I asked once more, standing this time. She just stood up and kicked my balls. I yelled in pain, but kept asking her what's wrong. She ignored me then I got mad.

"You used to love Travis, even when we were dating." I blurted out.

"Who told you that?"

"Drew recorded it and showed me." I replied. Annabeth picked up her knife and jabbed my right arm, which of course didn't hurt at all (it just tickled).

"Percy, you made your girlfriend to stalk me?"

"No, it's not that. First of all, I don't want to be her boyfriend. Second, I was trying to relax when she bursts in my room and cries like crap and shows me the recording. I was pissed and went to the campfire which by the way was burning that forest. I came back and heard you crying. Annabeth, what the Hades is wrong?"

"Drew showed me a picture of you and Rachel Elizabeth Dare kissing." She said as if it was the hardest thing she's ever had to say. She grabbed the picture from her nightstand and handed it over to me.

"Um... I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. How did she ever get this picture, it was in my box filled with other pictures in my closet. That brat." I collapsed on the bed.

"Why did you even ask Drew out? She even made her siblings to make a 'Drew Crew' to do her hair and makeup and this is all for you Perseus Jackson."

I was kind of shocked when she said my full name. "Annabeth, Drew will kill you if I don't date her." My eyes were full of tears. Just having the thought of not having Annabeth here just breaks my heart.

"Thank you." She leaned over to kiss me, but I leaned away. "Now what?"

"Travis Stoll, you love him even when you were with me. Why?"

"He was charming to me. But that's the past. Percy, I will love you today and forever."

I kissed her this time, a passionate kiss which I really can't explain. I whistled and Blackjack appeared at the window.

"Care for a ride?" I asked.

"I'd be honoured." She climbed out of bed and I lifted her.

I put her on Blackjack, than I got on.

_Yo Boss, you got any sugar cubes? _Blackjack asked eagerly.

"No, Blackjack, you know those cubes are really bad for you."

_That's just an excuse! Where to?_

"Your choice, anywhere." Blackjack nodded and flew into the sapphire blue sky. I smiled as the wind blew through my hair.

"Snacks are flying away!" I heard the Harpies wail from below. I looked at Annabeth, who was squeezing me to death.

"Too high?" I asked her. She nodded, and Blackjack flew lower.

I turned around and kissed Annabeth and she kissed back.

_No horse wants to see a son of Poseidon smooch! Anyway, we here!_ Blackjack announced.

"Where are we?" Annabeth asked.

_One of the many... SUGAR CUBE FACTORIES! _

I sighed and opened the door to the factory. "Pegasus first." Blackjack bowed and galloped in.

I clasped Annabeth's hand and walked in. The factory was empty, but there were sugar cubes in an enormous tub.

"Blackjack, don't overeat any cubes and don't go into the tub." I warned but I was too late, Blackjack had already dived into the tub biting every cube in sight.

"Annabeth, I never planned it to be like this." I said.

"Why? I love it." She smiled and kissed my cheek ten times.

"Cool." I kissed her on the lips and she happily kissed back.

"It's one a.m, we should leave. Yo Blackjack! Time to go!" I yelled at Blackjack who had finished all the sugar cubes and was high.

_Mhmm! Let's go to the Camp. _

I hopped onto his back and pulled Annabeth on. Blackjack (drunkenly) raced across the sky. It took about five seconds to get there (no joke!).

"Let's go my lovely!" I held onto Annabeth's hand and she hopped off the Pegasus. "Bye BJ!"

_Who boss? _He asked.

"I'm calling you BJ for short. Is that cool?"

BJ nodded idiotically and flew off to the stables, I watched him (like a stalker) until he got there. I walked Annabeth to her room and went to my room, hoping to get enough rest for tomorrow. I ran into my room but, unfortunately Drew was lying on my bed, in a bikini.


	5. Thalico brings it to the next level

_Annabeth's POV_

I quickly got dressed and sprinted out of the room and got to Nico's room to get Thalia (ever since they started dating, Thalia always hangs out there).

I burst into the room yelling 'Thalia!' at the worst time ever. Thalia and Nico were in the middle of... making out without clothes. *Shivers. Both of them blushed when they saw me, and started saying lame excuses like: we kissed and our clothes fell off but we didn't notice, or I saw you do that with Percy (okay that wasn't an excuse). I quickly put my arm above my eyes and screamed sorry and left.

I exited the nightmare and stood outside. After ten minutes someone unlocked the door and stepped outside. It was Thalia.

"Okay, now what." She said, I showed her the picture. "Holy Zeus! Is that Percy with red?" R.E.D was an acronym for Rachel Elizabeth Dare, R.E.D.

"Yes but we worked it out and you can go have fun now." I opened the door for Thalia.

"I can't Nico's in the shower... Wait," Thalia smiled in realization never mind. I'll text you." She left me alone in the hall.

I went to my cabin, along the way Thalia had text me, and my iPhone did that beep thing. **(A/N Bold is Thalia and italic is Annabeth).**

**Nico finished after you left :( **

_There's always tomorrow :)_

**Anyway, I cannot believe that Percy would do that to you **

_I swear, it's nothing, like I said, it's okay now_

**You can come now, I'm in the Zeus Cabin**

_I heard that you got a new phone_

**Nico got me a Blackberry Torch, isn't he sweet or what**

_I bet he only got it because of the name. BLACKberry TORCH._

**LOL but it was our anniversary **

_What'd you get him?_

**I'll show you, come A.S.A.P.**

_Coming!_

I dashed out of our cabin, I bet Thalia got Nico something beautiful, like his very own black guitar with his name printed on it and a lightning bolt on the side. Ever since Thalia said that she likes music, Nico has been trying to sing and learn guitar for her.

"I'm here!" I announced as I walked into the room.

"I didn't get him anything. I don't know what he wants." Thalia fell back onto her bed and cried.

"Kiss him for ten minutes straight. I bet he'll forgive you." I winked at her.

"No really, he used his allowance for the Blackberry and I got him nothing. I'm a terrible girlfriend."

"He gets tons of mortal money from Persephone." I said.

"This costs five hundred drachmas, it's from Olympus Rogers in the Upper Olympus mall!" She exclaimed. "I can call, text, Iris-message and instant message with this phone."

"Well, you should've gotten him a black guitar, with his name printed on the body and a lightning bolt on the side. I should go." I said and left the room since I was no help at all.

Thalia fell back on her bed and started to cry, I was clueless during these situations.

I started walking in the halls and as about to surprise Percy, who was in his cabin. I pressed my ear against the door and heard Nico's voice.

"I love her Percy, should I? I mean is the ring good enough for Zeus's daughter?" Nico asked.

I silently squealed and continued to listen.

"It's perfect, she'll love it." I heard Percy say. "Now you'll excuse me because I have to go see my lady." Percy unlocked the door and I ran for my cabin. I didn't look back until I reached there, but when I did I bet Percy saw me already.

"Oh, Percy, hi!" I said.

"Don't act so innocent, I saw you running." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

We walked back to Percy's cabin and Nico and Thalia were kissing in there.

"C'mon this is my dad's cabin, you don't need to do it here." Percy complained.

"I came in and saw Nico... you know how that story ends right?" Thalia said.

_Thalia Grace's POV_

After Percy and Annabeth left, Nico smiled at me, it made me uncomfortable but I tolerated it.

"Nico, what do you want to watch?" I asked him as I leaped on Percy's bed.

"I want to go to my room," He said but he was looking at his lumpy pocket.

"Okay," I jumped into his arms (literally) and he carried me off to the Hades cabin.

"Thalia Grace, will you marry me?" He whispered.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked him shocked. He put me on his bed and knelt down.

"Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Lord of the sky. Will you marry me, Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades?" He announced. I was too stunned to answer. I nodded.

"I can't hear you," he teased.

"Yes! Yes. I Thalia Grace will marry you Nico di Angelo." I screamed and hugged him, then kissed him for five minutes straight.

"Let's play karaoke so I can whoop your ass at singing." He joked.

"Bring it on death boy!"

"Okay, scared of heights girl."

I turned on the karaoke machine and picked out a song for Nico.

"We pick each other's song and no rapping, loser kisses winner." I explained.

"So, this is a win-win situation."

"Whatever. " I replied. I chose 'The one that got away' by Katy Perry because it'd be easier to whoop his butt.

"WHAT! You chose 'The one that got away for me'? It'll make me sound gay!" He complained, he went to the songs list and chose 'It will rain' by Bruno Mars, for me because he knew that if he chose a bad song, I wouldn't kiss him. He pressed play. He looked at me doubtfully and started to sing.

_Summer after high school when we first met, _

_We make out in your mustang to Radiohead_

_And on my 18__th__ birthday_

_We got matching tattoos_

_Used to steal your parent's liquor_

_And climb to the roof_

_Talk about our future _

_Like we had a clue_

_Never planned that one day_

_I'd be losing you_

Nico looked at me when he sang this part, it made me blush so I punched him. He continued to sing the chorus but with his teeth clenched.

_In another life_

_I would be your... girl_

_We'd keep all our promises _

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you star_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash_

_Never one without the other we made a pact_

_Sometimes when I miss you_

_I put those records on._

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_

_Saw you downtown singing the Blues_

_It's time to face the music_

_I'm no longer your muse_

_But in another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

I was crying by now, Nico sang the girly song with so much passion, I loved him _so_ much

_All this money can't buy me a time machine Nooooo_

_It can't replace you with a million rings Nooooo_

_I should've told you what you meant to me _

_'Cause now I pay the price_

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away _

"I'm done!" He announced.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried.

"Why ?"

"You're out of breath, I should've chose and easier song."

"Hurry up, it's your turn to sing" He kissed my cheek and I stood up with the microphone.

_If you ever leave me, baby_

_Leave some morphine at my door_

_'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_

_To realize what we used to have,_

_We don't have it anymore._

__

_There's no religion that could save me_

_No matter how long my knees are on the floor_

_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'_

_To keep you by my side_

_To keep you from walkin' out the door._

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds_

_My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_

_Everyday it'll rain, rain, rain  
><em> 

I realized that this song really suits me, because I can beg Zeus to make it cloudy and rain every day if I lost Nico, and Apollo wouldn't ride the sun chariot over if Zeus told him not to and I would cry and cry, even Hephaestus's forges will be out of fire.

_I'll never be your mother's favourite_

_Your daddy can't even look me in the eye_

_Ooh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing_

_Sayin' "There goes my little girl_

_Walkin' with that troublesome guy"_

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand_

_Ooh, but little darlin' watch me change their minds_

_Yeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try_

_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_

_If that'll make you mine_

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds_

_My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_

_Everyday it'll rain, rain, rain.  
><em> 

_Oh, don't just say goodbye _

_Don't just say goodbye_

_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_

_If that'll make it right_

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds_

_My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_

_Everyday it'll rain, rain, rain_

I stopped dramatically and bowed. Nico clapped and imitated crowds cheering.

"Well, there's an obvious winner," He said looking at me. "Me of course!" He punched me playfully.

"Fine,"

"Pay up." He said puckering his lip. I leaned over and kissed him, a deal is a deal right?

"Well who wants ice cream?" I asked.

"Me! Me!" He squealed in a high voice and ran up to me like a little kid, which of course made me laugh so much that my side hurts.

We linked arms and tip-toed to the kitchen for the ice cream. Sadly I twisted my ankle along the way when we were running away from Harpies and Nico had to carry me (bridal style) to the Apollo cabin so they can work up their magic.


	6. Thalia's ankle heals

_Nico di Angelo POV_

I am so awesome, first, I get Thalia to quit the Hunt so we can date, and now we're engaged. We sang karaoke Thalia sang so good that I felt tears in my eyes (I didn't cry though), I was stupid and said that I was the winner so she had to kiss me, but it would've been more romantic if I kissed her. Anyway, the ring was made from black diamonds from the Underworld (thank you daddy), and it was crafted by Percy's 'half brother' Tyson.

"Thals are you okay?" I asked her rubbing her ankle.

"Nico that hurts, where are the Apollo siblings?" She asked frustrated.

"The hottest god ever is here." Apollo announced, than thunder rumbled. "Aphrodite! I said god, as in male! Not female!" He shrieked at the window. I stifled a laugh. "Where is my half sister?" He asked pretending to look for Thalia.

"I'm right here." Thalia said meekly.

"Wow, you keep getting hotter and hotter. This happens with all Zeus kids. I would just laugh if there was another Zeus kid that got uglier and uglier. Ha!" Apollo flashed a smile. "Woah! What do we have here. Son of Hades,"

"Yep, I'm the Son of Hades, Prince of the Underworld, and Thalia's fiancé."I smirked.

Apollo nodded without excitement, he looked at the ankle and murmured a spell, in a matter of minutes, her ankle was perfect again.

"Thank you Lord Apollo," She blushed than jumped into my arms.

"Thals, you're healed."

"I know, but I'm tired." She snuggled up and closed her eyes. I kissed her forehead and headed back to my cabin.

"I love you." I whispered.


	7. Drew returns

_**A/N: sorry for not having Drew. I kinda got caught up with Thalico so DREW RETURNS!**_

**YAY/BOO **

**I'm also thinking of adding another character, like my own character. Yes or no? Your choice! Oh and b4 I forget... PLZ REVIEW! I BARELY GET ANY SO PLZ PLZ PLZ.**

**PS: im not desperate i just wanna get more reviews than Shadereader13. THXX**

_Drew's POV_

Alright! I didn't bother or talk to Percy ever since the recording, picture incident so now I'm paying for the loss time. I saw him walking to his cabin alone.

I sat down on my pink and white bed and thought of plans, I also thought of a list:

Pretend to be friends with Annabeth, get her trust and backstab her.

Kill hire a person that can get away with anything to kill Annabeth.

Use a potion for Percy to fall madly in love with me.

Okay, Annabeth is way too smart to be tricked into being friends, I'll save the killing for later, so that leaves me with plan c) Use a potion for Percy to fall madly in love with me.

I checked my little cute clock beside me and it was 2 am. Have I been up for that long? Well might as well get my beauty rest because I'll be busy tomorrow.

When I woke up the next day, all my siblings had already left for their breakfast salads, ever since the Athena cabin had been trying to lose weight (like that's gonna happen) we want to get all the salad first so they'd be stuck with grease and fat.

I went into my bedroom and stared at myself.

_Giiirrrlll... you need to make yourself that beautiful hot Drew._

I first took off my lacy, pink PJ's and put on a sea foam green bra (the colour of Percy's eyes!) then, I stuffed it with lots of padding and tissues. I put on a pair of jean short shorts and a hot pink rings and necklaces. I brushed my beautiful blonde hair **(A/N I'm not sure if her hair's blonde or not)** and sprayed a yummy layer of hairspray so it'll stay. I admired myself in the mirror. If Percy and I ever have kids, I hope they have my face, hair and body and Percy's beautiful eyes.

I admired myself in the mirror, I looked sexy. I heard a knock on my door so I did the right thing to do and opened it. A guy with black hair was facing the side, it was obviously Percy, so I spun him around and kissed him smack on the lips. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Nico di Angelo, tree-face's boyfriend!

"Nico! Ew! Gross!" I yelped wiping my tongue with one of the tissues from my bra.

"Drew. Why would you kiss me?" He asked shockingly. "I am going to marry Thalia."

"Sorry Nico, I thought you were Percy. Where is he?" I asked, starting to want to kick this boy good.

"He's somewhere with Annabeth." He replied.

"Shit, bye." I ran off to the Poseidon cabin.

_Nico di Angelo POV_

After Drew left, I made a beeline to my bathroom. When I got there, I rinsed my mouth twenty times but still had that lip gloss taste in my mouth. _Now I know how Percy feels._

I went to Zeus's cabin to look for Thals but instead I see Drew bursting in the Poseidon cabin. A part of me told me to mind my own business but I can't let Percy kiss that lip gloss obsessed monster, so I went in after Drew. I found her rummaging and ripping pictures in the living room.

"What the Hades are you doing Drew?" I asked, pulling out my Stygian iron sword.

"Wha-what are you doing her Di Angelo."

"I want you to get out of Percy's room, now."

"Or what?"

"Or this." I lifted my sword and cut her nail (okay she's a pretty Aphrodite girl, I wouldn't actually try to harm her.)

"WHAT! NICO DI ANGELO, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! You broke my nail!" She wailed, pulled out lipstick, and put it on.

"Calm down, it's not like the Titans are taking over again, it's just a nail."

"You don't know anything." She shrieked and left the room,

I looked at the pictures Drew had ripped. All the pictures that were ripped was of Annabeth.

"Nico?" A voice asked.

"Yeah Percy?"

"Why the Zeus would you rip up my pictures?" He asked.

"It was Drew, I came to stop her. Your welcome bro." I stood up and left Percy with his thoughts.


	8. Coral Shelle Daughter of Poseidon

_Percy Jackson POV_

Drew had ripped all my pictures of Annabeth, I was mad. More than 'mad', I was freaking furious.

"What to do, what to do?" I asked myself (yes, I talk to myself at desperate times).

"Why don't I just tape the pics back together?"

"No, if Annabeth saw, she'll ask questions like, why did you rip the pictures and tape it back together Percy?"

I desperately pulled out some scotch tape and taped the halves pictures back together.

"Hello Percy." A voice said. I turned around and saw my dad, Poseidon at the door.

"Hi daddy." I ran and hugged him.

"You're beginning to become a very, ah, dashing young man." He said. "Well, you are my son, correct?"

"Of course dad, but mom is also very pretty."

"I believe so."

"Why are you here?" I asked seriously.

"Well, I have something to tell you." He began. "Let's just say that you will have a new ah, roommate."

"Girl or boy?" I asked.

"Girl. She was in a serious relationship before coming to camp so she might, how do young people say it, hit on boys, here at camp."

"Name?"

"I cannot saw but you will find out. I should leave, Amphitrite is in one of her, ah, fits." My dad became an ocean breeze and fled out my window.

"Bye." I said quietly.

Chiron blew the conch shell which meant meet up at the Big House. He stood next to a girl, around my age (16-ish), she was wearing a blue tank top with a sea foam green jacket, and black skinny jeans. She had blackish brown hair with streaks of blue and green dyed in it, and sea foam green eyes. When I got closer I saw that she was wearing little clam shell earrings and a necklace made from shells and her nails were bright sea green.

"That's obviously a Poseidon kid, I mean she looks just like Percy." I heard someone say.

"Listen up campers! I have a new camper here. Her name is Coral Shelle. Hmm... I wonder who's her godly parent." Chiron said sarcastically. "Percy, can you show Coral around."

I nodded and took her hand.

"Well, go on with your daily routines and activities." Chiron dismissed.

"Okay, Coral," I showed her the Hermes cabin, the big three's cabin, and basically all the cabins.

" I know that you've been in a relationship and you might hit on guys. I'm just going to tell you who to _not_ hit on." I said awkwardly, but she might be my sister and I don't want her to get hurt.

"How did you know that I was in a relationship?" She asked, her eyes widened.

"I have my resources, I can't say until you're claimed."

"Okay, who shouldn't I hit on?"

"You can't flirt with me, or him." I pointed at Nico.

"Ew. He's a goth." She exclaimed.

"No, he's a child of Hades. He has to be goth or he'll get punished, his name is Nico di Angelo and he's engaged."

"Who else?"

"Well that's it!" I looked around and noticed that she was looking at Nico from behind, when Nico turned around Coral burst into tears.

"Coral. What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nick looks just like Johnny." She bawled, I'm guessing that Johnny was her ex boyfriend.

"It's Nico and there's lots of fish in the sea." I said realizing that I sound just like my dad. "I mean, there's lots of guys out there."

She looked sad, than a bright green glowing light floated above her black hair. It was a trident.

"Percy? What are you looking at?" She asked, not noticing the light above her head.

"You've been claimed by Poseidon." I replied.

"That makes you my brother." She said, and hugged me. "I wanted to hug you for helping me and all but it would make it seem like I like you, which I don't, but now that you're my bro I can't like you!" She squealed happily.

Someone blew the conch shell, it was lunch. Everyone scattered around the cafeteria .

"Okay, Coral, we can only eat at the Poseidon table." I saw some Aphrodite girls copying the way Coral sits and eats. "I think you should find some friends, after, you should hang out with the Aphrodite girls." I suggested.

"Are you kidding? I'm way out of their league. I want to hang out with her." Coral pointed at Clarisse La Rue. "She seems tough. I like tough girls. Not super fake girls." She replied, and walked up to Ares table.

"Hi! I really like your spear." She said.

"Thanks." Clarisse didn't get many compliments. "I'm Clarisse."

"Can I hang out with you?" Coral asked.

"Get lost Poseidon girl." the other shouted.

"Shut up! She's okay." Clarisse yelled at her table. "Sure, its Cassie right?"

"No it's Coral."

"Where's your weapon?" Clarisse eyeballed Coral.

"I don't have one..."

"Well let's go get you a weapon." Clarisse grabbed her wrist and dragged her to Chiron.

_Coral Shelle's POV _

Well, it's my first day and I have a new half brother and a friend.

"Clarisse, slow down." When she let go of my wrist it was bright red.

"Chiron, Coral need a weapon." She declared.

"Clarisse, I'm sorry but Poseidon didn't give me her weapon yet."

"Let's go to the beach." I said, dragging Clarisse to the beach.

"This is my favourite place at the beach." Clarisse pointed at a small corner near the water, dry blood was on the sand.

"Poseidon!" I called out. "Dad?"

The water split into two, Poseidon swam up to me.

"Coral! What brings you here?" He asked.

"I..." Clarisse interrupted me,

"She wants her weapon."

"Ah, Clarisse, daughter of Ares she will have her weapon when time comes, which is now." Dad handed me a blue bracelet with seashells on it.

"Um... dad, this is a bracelet."

"Touch the pearl." He ordered, I pressed the oversized blue pearl and it enlarged into a silver sword decorated with blue and sea foam green rhinestones.

"Woah! Celestial Silver, it's very rare and can be found only in the sea." Clarisse explained.

"Is it as strong as Celestial bronze?" I asked, I've heard that Percy had a Celestial bronze sword, plus I'm a Greek mythology geek freak.

"It's about the same, but bronze is a bit more powerful. I just thought you would enjoy silver more." He chuckled.

"I do. Can I cut anyone with this blade?"

"Just demigods, monsters and gods. Well anything that's not mortal."

"Why?"

"You have mist, and the sword has mist. The sword would just go past a mortal not harming them at all."

"Oh." I was hoping to go back to my house and slice up that evil neighbour.

"Your neighbour was a monster, I sent a demigod to destroy it. Who's your satyr?"

"My satyr?"

"Which one of your friends brought you to camp?"

"My friend, Natalie Underwood."

"Let me explain everything my dear. Clarisse, tell Chiron that Coral is with me." Clarisse nodded and ran to camp.

Poseidon went back into the water and gestured me to follow.

"But I can't breathe under water."

"Try." He said.

I dunked my head into the water and I took a breath. I was breathing, and I wasn't wet. This was fascinating.

"Let's take a swim, shall we?" He asked,

"Okay." I followed Poseidon.

"A satyr is supposed to bring you safely to camp when you are ready. Natalie Underwood is Grover Underwood and Juniper's daughter. Grover is Percy's satyr. They're supposed to protect you."

I nodded.

"All the god myths and such are true. You might as well believe it because you are breathing underwater with the god of the sea."

I laughed, my dad was funny. Percy and I looked so much like him.

"Yes you do." He laughed. Oh my gods, did he just read my mind? Can gods do that?

"Yes gods can read minds Coral."

"Does it have a name?" I asked. I heard that Percy's sword's name was Ripblade or Teartide. **(A/N: Tear, as in rip tear. not the crying tear)**

"It's Riptide and your sword is called Coralli, it means Coral." He explained. "Many demigods have their own weapon, Clarisse has her electric spear: Maimer, Drew has her spear which can turn into lipstick whenever she chooses to called Kaiyam **(A/N: It means lipstick in greek, but it sounds like that and I'm too lazy to copy and paste.)**, your brother has the Riptide, or Anaklusmos."

"I should go dad, which way back?" I asked.

"Up," Poseidon smiled and swam down to, perhaps Atlantis.

I swam back to shore where Percy was.

"Percy!" I cried.

"Coral." He hugged me. "I heard you talked to dad."

"I did, and he gave me this." I pressed the pearl and the sword appeared.

"Holy Zeus! Is that Celestial Silver?"

"Yep!"

"Celestial silver is like the modified version of Celestial Bronze. Does it have a name?"

"Coralli."

"That means coral in Greek." He said.

"Can I practice battle you?" I asked.

"Sure lil sis."

_Percy Jackson POV_

I cannot believe it, I stayed at Camp Half-Blood for one month then I get claimed, but Coral gets her weapon and gets claimed in one day, one freaking day! She's nice though, I always get the feeling that Poseidon always wanted a girl and not a guy. I always feel like I have to protect Coral, she's like my real sister. I never had a sibling before so this is my chance.

I swung my sword, purposely missing her. She swung her sword and it hit me but it didn't cause pain.

"What! Why aren't you hurt?"

"Curse of Achilles, you can get it too if you wanna bathe in acid and hopeless dreams."

"I'm good." I swung again hitting her sword.

"You're good for a beginner."I complimented.

"I love you, like a brother." She said to me.

"I love you too, like a sister."


	9. Shopping with the godesses

_Annabeth Chase POV_

Percy's spending a lot of time with his sister, which I think is sweet. He's never had a sibling before, I just miss being with him. Before we used to wake up at five thirty, before anyone else and go to the beach. Now he's waking at dawn with Coral and sparring with her. I'm not jealous, I just have a complex feeling right now. Why would I be jealous, she's his sister. Oh I can't lie, fine, I'm jealous, I mean here, this is what had happen this morning.

_~Flashback~_

"_Hey Percy." I said to him. I stayed up all night to see when he'd leave his cabin to go to the beach._

"_Hey Annabeth."_

"_Can I spar with you?" I asked hopefully._

"_Well, this is our normal morning routine. It's a sibling bond." He said._

"_Oh can I watch?" I asked desperately._

"_Well I suppose you can..." he said uneasily._

"_Never mind, I forgot something."_

"_Bye."_

"_Bye."_

_~End of Flashback~_

See what I mean. Percy doesn't want to spend time with me anymore. He's always with Coral and Coral glares wickedly at me.

_~Flashback #2~_

"_Hey Coral." I greeted, she doesn't have many friends so I guess that I can befriend her._

"_Oh hi." She said in an... Unwelcoming tone. "It's Betty right?" She asked, obviously trying to annoy me._

"_No it's Annabeth." I looked down at my shoes._

"_Oh, because Annabeth has 'Beth' in it, and Betty is similar to 'Beth'." She explained, obviously trying not to apologize.  
><em> 

"_It's fine." I looked up and saw Percy. I ran towards him and greeted him with a peck on the cheek._

"_Hello beautiful." He said, and glanced behind me. "Coral!"_

"_Hey Percy." She hugged him. "Oh hey Annabeth."_

"_Didn't we just..."_

"_I love your hair." _

"_Um... thanks."_

"_C'mon Percy, I was bored and lonely." She dragged him to the Poseidon table, leaving me in tears._

_~End of Flashback~_

Wouldn't you be jealous if your boyfriend (or girlfriend) avoided you because of their sibling?

I rummaged through my pockets and found a golden drachma. I made a rainbow and threw the drachma in.

"Athena, goddess of wisdom." I called out, my mother and the other gods filled the image.

"Mother!"

"Why hello Annabeth, is something wrong?" She asked, noticing my tears.

"Well, Percy hangs out with his sister, Coral Shelle and it annoys me because he isn't spending anytime with me anymore. Like he's avoiding me."

"All men are like that. Why don't you join the hunt?" Artemis said.

"Lady Artemis, I'm not going to join the hunt. I love Percy."

"You should've went with the hot god." Apollo flirted. Ever since the Aphrodite girls "fixed me up" he's been wanting to date me.

"I'm not going on a date with you Ape." I said. Artemis burst into laughter.

"I just realized that we never had a 'mother, daughter bond' why don't we go to one of Olympus's malls, together." Athena suggested. "That might take your mind off things, and I know you're running low on building supplies."

"Oh I want to come with." Aphrodite shrieked.

"I will go as well." Artemis volunteered.

"I better go." Apollo flashed a smile.

"Ape, it's girls night out." Artemis explained.

"I would like to come." Hera said. I frowned, and my mother knew what that meant.

"Father!" She screamed at Zeus, my 'granddad'.

"Hera will go if she chooses to. We gods will leave you goddesses and have a gods night out."

"Yeah! Let's sharpen our spears." Ares raised his dull spear.

"I would love to join you, gods but, I must watch my only daughter." Poseidon liquefied and went down the elevator.

"What about Demeter?" I asked.

"Well, she's yelling at Hades, and Persephone and eating cereal." Artemis joked.

"She will not attend this... Night out." Athena said, she snapped her fingers and I was in the throne room.

"Well we better go to Upper Olympus Outlet. I hear they have a sale on non-nectar stain skirts!" Aphrodite squealed as she pushed us out of the Throne room. Athena snapped her fingers again and we all became owls and flew to Upper Olympus Outlet.

"Wow," I've never been to an Olympian mall before but I never thought that it would be this grand. Imagine the biggest mall you've ever been to, now multiply that by a million. Apparently that all the mortal stores were here too.

We went to the golden elevator and Aphrodite pressed on the 1 button. We went to floor one.

"OH MY MORTALS! Arty, Athy! You goddesses have to see this, it's an imperial gold skirt in pink!"** (A/N: I got the 'oh my mortals' thing because we say oh my gods and a god or goddess can't say oh my 'me' so it's oh my mortals.)**.

I went to the Godling section. I looked for godling Lego because immortal's Lego never get lost and can't be destroyed unless the creator destroys it.

"Hon, aren't you too old for Lego." Hera asked.

"Well, I need a small model of the New Olympus. Most of it is done but I want something to show the memories of Olympus."

"Very well."

I picked up a small piece of Lego and attached it to another, I kept building until my mother told me to come see something. I bought a super pack and went with her.

"Annabeth, do you want that?" My mother asked.

"Is that the one of a kind, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace Camp Half-Blood t-shirt?" I squealed, I know, it is very un-Annabeth like to squeal about clothes but this shirt was beautiful.

"Do you want it? A gift from me."

"Yes I want it, thank you mom!" I went inside the store, it was called 'Camp Half-Blood Kids'. Inside there were t-shirts, and pictures of the campers at camp. Olympian parents can't just go 'Hey sweetie, smile for the picture' because it would go against Ancient laws, so they have to go buy the pictures that others have already taken. After we bought it, we went to Guess? God edition to look for Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite, that is enough, I do not want to dress up, I am the goddess of hunt. I will never go for the men." Artemis complained as Aphrodite buried her in skirts, shirts and dresses.

"Who said anything about men? I just want you to somewhat look related to the goddess of beauty." She posed as if someone was taking a picture.

"Whatever."

To me, it was weird how goddesses act like teenaged girls.

"You should've seen them eons ago." My mom hissed in my ear and we both giggled.

"I heard that." Aphrodite said.

"We should leave." Athena said. "Annabeth had been gone from camp for ten minutes."

"What? Mom, it's been hours, how is it just ten minutes?"

"Well, in Olympus, time runs quicker. You might think it is hours when it's just minutes. This way gods or goddesses," mom looked at Aphrodite who just smirked. "don't waste time and help their children the best they can, and the hunters for Artemis."

My mom snapped her fingers and I was at camp again. I pinched myself, no it just happened. I went shopping with goddesses.


	10. De Spize

_Coral Shelle_

Am I jealous that Annabeth went to Olympus to go shopping? Nope! Shopping was never my thing. I used to be a book nerd, then a peppy chick with hand me downs. I was kind of mean to Annabeth because I don't want my big brother to get his heart broken and I have no friends, besides Clarisse, who always is busy, and Percy.

"So, Annabeth, nice shirt." She looked down at her 'Camp half-blood, Percy, Annabeth and Thalia' shirt. I saw a tiny spot saying that the actual name of this shirt was 'The Heroes of Olympus'. Catchy! I realized that I never met Thalia before.

"Thanks." She smiled awkwardly, I saw Percy walk through the doors and I dashed to him.

"Percy, can I meet Thalia?" I asked.

"She's probably with her fiancé, Nico."

"Hades cabin?"

"Yep!"

I ran to the Hades cabin and knocked on the door. Johnny look alike opened the door and immediately realized who I was.

"Coral? What are you doing here?" He asked sceptically.

"Well we never met officially so, I'm Coral Shelle." I stuck out my hand and he shook it.

"Nico di Angelo."

"Nico, who's at the door?" A girl went and stood beside Nico. She had spiky black hair, and a cross bone shirt. She was like a female version of Nico.

"Hi, I'm Coral Shelle. Percy's sister."

"I'm Thalia Grace. Nico's fiancée." She said.

"I just wanted to come and say hi, since we've never met before. Can I hang out with you guys? I hang with Perce but it's like a sibling bond. I practically have no friends." I said. I expected them to say okay or something but they group hugged me and said "Sure why not?"

"Thanks." I said. They invited me into the cabin. Inside there was rainbows and sunshine. Just kidding, there were cross-bones everywhere. The wall paper was black and a picture of a man in a black robe was sitting on the side table, I would've liked to say that the bed was clean and white, but it was black and messed up.

"Sorry, we were... horse playing." Thalia explained, trying to avoid saying 'making out'.

"I'm going to go." I said.

"No, you can stay." Nico said.

"I need to wash the Coralli." I smiled and left. After they closed the door, I pressed my ear against the door and eavesdropped.

"She seems nice." Thalia said.

"I know, all Poseidon kids should be nice." Nico replied.

"Okay." Then there was no sound, so I left. I was walking towards the Poseidon cabin, but Chiron blew the conch horn.

"We have a new camper!" He announced. What? I just got to this camp two days ago, and there's already another camper. At this rate, by the end of this year, we'll have more people than China.

"His name is De Spize." I glanced at this 'De' kid. He was wearing black from head to toe, he had skull accessories, blackish brown hair and deep red eyes that just make me want to get sucked up in them. Wait! I can't, he's a new camper. He's most likely going to be Nico's brother. **(A/N: just to be clear, just in case, De's pronounced Dee, not deh or anything... just making sure)**

"Nico di Angelo, can you show De around?" Chiron glanced the crowd of campers for Nico. I stifled a laugh because when everyone found him, he was making out with Thalia. Major embarrassment!

"Oh uh sure, I'll show De around." Nico said, he laughed awkwardly, which made me burst into laughter, now I was the center of attention.

"Nothing... please continue what you're doing." I plastered a fake smile onto my face.

_Nico di Angelo POV_

So what? I was asked to do something and was found kissing my girlfr—I mean fiancée.

"Hi De." I gave him a high five and led him towards the best cabin ever, the Hades cabin.

"You are?" he asked.

"Nico di Angelo." I replied. He nodded and explored the room. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen..." He said. "And a half!"

"So, just one year younger than me."

"Why'd you bring me to this cabin only?"

"Well... You're probably going to be a child of Hades, you're clothes and all." I explained. "And your name." I added quietly, which wasn't meant to be heard.

"My name isn't De, it's actually Demon, but I feel like an outcast so it's De. Not despise or De Spize, it's Demon Spize, but call me De... Or hate, doesn't matter." He said. I felt guilty for laughing at his name, I remembered when I was in school, people thought I was weird since I had two last names instead of one.

"Sorry man, but still, Demon is an Underworld creature... and who's the ruler of the Underworld? Hades of course."

"Who's this?" De pointed at a picture of Bianca which I kept by my bed and every night, I would imagine her saying good night to me like we used to.

"That's my sister, Bianca." My voice broke when I said Bianca, everyone knew that I hated to talk about her but, Demon, I mean, De was new.

"I'm sorry, if I knew you didn't want to talk about it, I wouldn't have asked."

"It's okay." I looked down at my black shaggy carpet, when a black light shone out of nowhere. I looked up and saw the helm of darkness floating about De's head.

"What?" He asked, I guess it was rude to stare at someone.

"You're claimed by Hades, bro." I whispered.

_Demon Spize POV_

I blurted out my full name. What the Hades is wrong with me? Why the Hades did I just say 'what the Hades'?

"I'm going to go look around." I said.

"Sure bro." Nico said and fell back onto his bed with a twenty ways to die book.

I left my room and I saw this girl. She had black hair and sea green eyes. She was gorgeous.

**A/N: I wonder who that girl is... (sarcasm)**


	11. Sparks Float

_De Spize's POV_

Okay, I like a girl and I've been here for two hours. Weird or not? **(A/N: No seriously, review and tell me if it's weird or not)**. I decided not to flirt with her... Yet. If we do end up dating it would be weird because, a child of Hades and a child of Poseidon dating? Think about it, well I think Nicky (Yeah that's right, I already have a nickname for my brother) got approved by dad but I'm not sure. What if she doesn't feel the same way. Too risky.

"Hi." I said. Sorry couldn't help it.

"Um... Hi." She blushed.

"I'm De Spize."

"Coral Shelle." Coral said.

"I um, like your sword." I stared at her silver sword, that just turned into a bracelet.

"It's celestial silver. Where's your weapon?"

"I don't have one yet. I want to get mine in person."

"I got mine in person. Hey, um, De, do you want to go to that theatre place tonight?" No way, I never had a girl ask me out before. This is so epic, but I wish I could stop staring at her.

"Sure. Cool." I smiled and quickly pecked her lips. We looked each other in the eye for one last time and ran into our cabins, which were right beside each other.

_Coral Shelle_

I just got my first kiss.

**A/N: Okay, I'm thinking of a couple's name for them, like Percabeth or Thalico. Maybe Cormon or Deral. Gimme Ideas thxx.**


	12. The Date

**A/N: Okay, since I got like zero reviews (gee thanks for having my back guys...) for the last chapter. I have no idea what Coral and Demon's couples name is so yeah. Thanks for all the people that don't hate me and read my fanfics for the joy of it, not so they can write stupid mean reviews**** *cough *cough chupacabrabeliver18 (mean review in my twilight story) *cough. Just a reminder, for any review you write, no one likes a hater. It doesn't make you cool at all. So on with the story because I don't want to sound like a little asshole that tells you right from wrong.**

_Coral Shelle POV_

Oh my gods, I just got my first kiss with a guy I barely know. I kept glancing back at him. Apparently I wasn't looking at where I was going and I bumped into Clarisse.

"Hi Clarisse." I said meekly because all I was staring at was her electric spear, Maimer.

"Oh hi Coral." She replied.

"I gotta go." I ran into my cabin before she could electrify me.

I locked the door and ran to the sofa. I had a minute of relaxation before Percy came and point the Riptide at me.

"Did you kiss that di Angelo kid?" He asked.

"Of course not, I would never kiss Nico." I exclaimed.

"I meant De." He said, the Riptide inching towards my throat.

"No."

"Don't lie to me."

"Fine I did. What does that matter?"

"Well, Pos-Dad, hated the fact that his daughter was kissing Hades son. So he forbids it." Percy said, the lowered the sword.

"How does he know?" Was my dad some kind of stalker?

"He has to keep tabs on all his kids. Well he only has three kids, so it's easier for him."

"But it's only you and me." I said.

"No it's you, me and Tyson."

"The Cyclopes! I'm, related to a Cyclopes!" I fell back on my bed, Percy moved the sword before I fell on it.

"Wait, don't change the subject. You have a date with him right?"

"Yes, tonight. At the theatre."

"Let me chaperone and you can go."

"No, Percy! It's my date, did you and Annabeth have people ruin your privacy?"

"Yes, a lot actually." 

"Well I don't care."

"I'm coming or I tell dad." He blackmailed.

"Fine. I should get ready, we're walking there." I ran into the washroom before Percy can say or do anything.

I grabbed my pink tank top, and some black skinny jeans. I changed quickly and ran out the cabin. I looked into my little mirror to see if my dark makeup was perfect, while knocking on the door. Suddenly the door was a little bit softer. I turned back and realized that I was knocking on Nico's face.

"Sorry Nico." I patted his face.

"It's okay, you're here for De right?"

"Yep."

"I'm here!" De yelled from behind, than he shoved Nico aside and grabbed my hand.

"Hey." My face started to heat up.

"Hey. You look good." He pecked my lips.

"Enough of that." Percy called.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you but, Percy's going to chaperone."

"It's fine." He pecked me again.

"Are you pretending I'm not here?" Percy sounded annoyed but I don't care.

I linked arms with De and we walked off to the theatre, with Percy right behind us.

When we got there, I thought of excuses that would make Percy leave.

"Percy, can you buy me popcorn?" I handed him a five dollar bill.

"Whatever." He took the money and ran off.

"We're alone!" I shrieked. I was about to say something when De kissed me, like a real one, not a peck.

"Wow." I said.

"I like your eyes." He said.

"Thanks, I like yours too." I dragged him towards the entrance to 'The Dolphin Tale'.

"Can't we watch 'Underworld'?"

"But I've always wanted to see 'The Dolphin Tale' but if you'd like..."

"No it's okay." He said.

"Here's your stupid popcorn and change." Percy growled.

"No keep the change." I yanked the container of popcorn and started shoving it into my mouth. De tried to get some but I slapped his hand.

"The movie's about to start!" I squealed, than people shushed me.

_Demon Spize POV_

I watched The Dolphin Tale with my girlfriend... I mean friend girl.

"That was... nice." I say.

"I loved it."

"Fifth time I watched it." Percy mumbled to himself.

"How are you related to Percy? You're beautiful, he isn't." I whispered.

"How are you related to Nico?" She teased.

"I just am." I replied.

"Great answer." She said sarcastically.

"I'm still here." Percy growled. Gee, I bet he loves being here!

"Is De your full name?" She asked.

"No, it's Demon." I mumbled.

"I like it more." She pecked my cheek.

[Hades Cabin]

"So, you have fun on your little date? I heard Percy chaperoned." Nico burst into laughter.

"It was okay."

"Did Perce get annoyed when you guys kissed." Nico said in between laughs.

"Yep. I accidentally called him ugly."

"How?"

"I asked Coral how she's related to Percy because she's pretty and Percy's not." I waited for a reply but all I got was spit from Nico laughing.

"Spit stays in your mouth." I retorted.

"Okay,"

"I heard that you sang The one that got away for Thals." I snorted.

"When you fall in love, you would know why." He smirked.

"Then why don't I know." I blurted out. Oops, I accidentally admitted that I loved someone.

"What? It's only one petty date with a petty girl. Did you not have any girlfriends in the past?"

"She's not petty!" I screamed. Yes I had girlfriends in the past but I never liked them that way, apparently my eyes were 'dreamy' and made all the girls fall for me. Was Aphrodite helping me or something? I bet she's a total babe. _Thanks Demon but I have a husband and boyfriend._ I heard her say. "I bet I had more girlfriends than you."

"Oh yeah, how many?"

"Too many to count."

"Fine, there's a girl ask guy dance coming up, whoever gets ten girls to ask them, this doesn't include our girlfriends, wins the bet. Shake on it." He held out his hand, which I shook.

"You are going down bro." I said playfully punching him.

"I'm here!" Thalia screamed. She looked at both of us, confused and smiled. "I wonder which one is Nico." She said sarcastically. I took it as a sign to leave.


	13. Flirting and THE talk

**A/N: Hey people that (surprisingly) read my fanfics. You might not believe this but I'm really happy that you guys do... it makes me feel special because I never feel that way with my usual crappy life. Okay so THANK YOU all those i sleep in a coffin readers. I LUV YA! Well i would love you if i met you. **

_De Spize POV_

I made the worst bet ever. My half bro wants me to find ten girls to ask me out for that girl ask guy dance. Nico knows more girls than I do so what are my chances of getting ten girls to ask me. My only hope are my eyes, I've been told that they're nice. I walk down to Zeus's fist, I hear Aphrodite girls hangout there. I walked around, scanning every girl there. Every Aphrodite girl was gorgeous but there were two that caught my eye. One was the stereotype hot girl, with big curly blonde hair, (probably fake) tan, baby blue eyes, big boobs and perfect curves. One was an innocent looking girl, she had flat chestnut hair with a cute barrette, she was pale (not sick pale) with a light splash of freckles on her cheeks, she was also skinny but with navy blue eyes. I walked up to the stereotype girl. Time to turn up the charm.

"Hey.' I said, flipping my hair, Bieber style. I'm not a fan but apparently Aphrodite girls love him.

"Hey." She replied puffing her hair so it was bigger. "I'm Tatiana Katina, what's your name?"

"De." I smiled and stared into her eyes. At the corner of my eyes I saw the innocent brunette was reading a book.

"So, you're the new Hades kid. You look nothing like di Angelo." She commented.

"Is that a compliment?"

"Sure, so there's this dance... Wanna go with me?" She gestured at herself.

"I don't know maybe." I smiled and walked off.

I made sure that Tatiana wasn't looking, than I ran to the Hades cabin.

"Nico, I just got one girl. How many so far bro?" I punched him lightly.

"How do I know that you're not lying?" Nico snapped. "We should swear on the Styx to not lie to each other, well only for this."

"Fine I swear on the Styx that I'm not lying." I said.

"I swear on the Styx that I'm not going to lie either."

"Okay, now do you believe that I got one girl?" I teased.

"Yes. I got none but they'll come around. So who was desperate enough to ask you?"

"Tatiana Katina from the Aphrodite cabin."

"She's okay, but she's as fake as her tan." He chuckled.

_Coral Shelle's POV_

I woke up smiling because yesterday I had an awesome date. I decided to go to the beach and relax and swim. I started to get tired and slept, right there, in my dad's territory.

"Amphitrite, this is different, she's a girl. It was never this stressful before, especially with Percy." I hear someone say.

"Huh?" I asked. I blinked a few times and realized that I was underwater, with my dad and my stepmom.

"Coral! You're awake!" My dad exclaimed nervously.

"What's so stressful?" I ask.

"Nothing, let's go take a walk!" He grabbed my arm and gently pushed me out of his palace.

"Okay." I forced a smile on my face and followed him. "So what do you want to talk about."

"Eh, you are a growing girl and I hear that you *gulp* are, fond of that Hades boy. De." He said the name with a disgusted tone.

"Yeah, we had a one date. A fabulous date, Percy chaperoned," I added quickly.

"I hear that this boy likes you more than you think." My dad said uncomfortably.

"Oh really!" I squealed. My face heated up, I thought that De just like-liked me but since my dad can read my thoughts and stuff, he must love me or something.

"Yes really. Coral, you are my third and youngest demigod child. I don't want you to get your heart broken like the last one." He said fiddling with his little man purse, satchel, I think.

"Daddy, my heart is stronger now, I promise."

"Okay," My dad reached in his and gave me a seashell. "Here, it is a communication to me, Aphrodite, and Amphitrite."

"Thanks." I took the shell and looked at it. It was white and had my name painted on the side in blue. "Why is it you, stepmom and Aphrodite?"

"Well, I'm your father of course, Amphitrite likes you more than Percy, and Aphrodite can mend any broken heart."He explained.

"Thanks, but I don't need an overprotective parent on my hands."

"Coral, you are just sixteen, you need some protection." He insisted.

"Okay, thanks."

"Do you want to go see Amphitrite?" He asked.

"No why?" I was confused.

"Well, look at your pants." He said.

"Okay." I looked down and saw that there were red blood splotches stained on my white jeans. "I'll go see Amphitrite." I said awkwardly and started heading back to the palace.

"Amphitrite!" I screamed.

"What Coral?" She seemed annoyed.

"Look." I pointed towards my jeans.

"Oh." She said in disgust and gestured me to follow her. I didn't know that mermaids had tampons and pads. Awkward! I did not want to know how they insert a tampon. "Here." She handed me a tampon.

"Thanks. Um... where..." I began. I was interrupted when Amphitrite pointed towards the bathroom. I went inside and quickly slipped off my jeans, than underwear, I inserted the tampon and attempted to scrub the blood off of my white jeans.

_Demon Spize POV_

I decided to make my move with the brunette after lunch. I got my food, and headed towards the girl.

"Hey, I'm De Spize, and what might your name be?" I asked. I tried my best to use the toughest vocab I knew.

"I'm August Appelle."(**A/N: it means appealing, like pretty or attractive in French. It's supposed to be spelt 'appel' but it looks like 'apple' so it's 'appelle'. I got the idea from Silena Beauregard. Beau regard means Beautiful looking in French)**. She said.

"Hi August." Saying the name makes me think that it's not July anymore.

"Hey." She replied quietly, she lowered her book.

"Are you an Aphrodite girl?" I asked her.

"Yes. Do you expect every Aphrodite girl to have perfect blonde hair, huge boobs, fake tans, and act like a ditz and not know how to fight? That is so stereotypical!" She screamed, I didn't say anything. From past experiences, all girls love a guy that listens to them. "I'm the smartest girl in my school, I may not a have perfect golden blonde hair, or big breasts or a fake tan. So what if I don't wear tons of makeup or designer clothes. My mother must hate me because I'm not like the usual stereotypical Aphrodite girl but I am an Aphrodite girl. I'm just not like the others."

"I'm sorry, I thought that you were an Athena girl since you look so smart."

"Oh, really?" She blushed. "You think I'm smart."

I took her hand. "Yes, you are beautiful and smart. The total package." I said.

"Thanks." She kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Okay, can you please ask me to the dance?" I asked her, even though it sounds really desperate.

"Fine, De, do you want to go to the dance with me?" She asked.

"Maybe." I said. I ran off to Nico.

[Hades Cabin]

"Nicky! I got 2 girls how bout you?" I screamed.

"One." He replied.

"Who?" I asked, eagerly.

"Lacey Kiyoko from the Hermes cabin. She's undetermined." He replied, in shame.

"Lacey Kiyoko is that girl who always have her hair up in a huge neon bow and wears puffy neon dresses, right?"

"Yep."

"She must be desperate." I muttered under my breath.

"Whatever." He said, and left the cabin.

I took out my black journal with skulls and a lock (no it's not a diary. I just write about things that happen every day in my life), and started pouring my heart out about Coral. This is what I wrote:

_I went to win the bet I made with Nico, I went to August Appelle. She's so pretty, the prettiest girl ever..._

[Next Page]

_Well August is the second prettiest girl ever, next to Coral. Coral Shelle is a daughter of Poseidon. _**A/N: the rest is just going to be De pouring his heart out for Coral. So there's no point of writing it... It's pretty long right? Thanks for reading and here's a funny true story, but it doesn't concern me.**

**I went to my old friend who lives in another town, I visited her and she told me what happened yesterday. She said "Okay, so I went to the park and Ghosty Vampire guy (it's a nickname for a guy we're friends with, we call him Ghosty vampire guy because when I met him he stood so still that I thought he was dead), he asked me out, I said no and now he stalks me on the internet."**

**Me: So?**

**Her: Well, I'm scared that he'll stalk me for real.**

**Oh btw we used to be neighbours and Ghosty vampire guy knows where we live.**

**Me: I bet that he's not that desperate and stalk you.**

**Her: *LOOKS OUTSIDE. **

**Me: *also looks outside.**

**Her: OMIGOD HE'S RIGHT THERE!**

**Me: THAT DESPERATE DEAD STALKER!**

**Her and Me: *BURST INTO LAUGHTER.**

**Ghosty Vampire guy: Hey guys! CAN I COME IN?**

**Her and Me: *makes sure that all doors and windows are locked**


	14. Tears

**Hey peeps... sorry I didn't update as fast as usual because I was grounded :( because apparently it's bad if you read online (thanks alot mom). Okay so here's the story... it might be short though. Oh, I love Adele songs, so some (or one) of them are going to be in here well some lines of some (or one) songs. I love you Adele. Oh and, everyone knows De's real name now because of the evil Nico (jk I LOVE NICO DI ANGELO).**

**Nico: thanks**

**Me: I was being sarcastic. PERCY RULES!**

**Nico: Bee-yotch**

**Me: I still love you jeez.**

_Coral Shelle POV_

I decided to go visit Demon. I knocked on the Hades Cabin door but no one opened it, I knew how to pick a lock (thank you Cutie Cookies camp). I went inside and lay down on his bed to wait for him as usual. I stayed there for about two minutes until I got bored, I looked around and saw his diary or 'journal'. It had a lock on it and I'm pretty sure that it belongs to Demon's because it says "DESPIZE" on the front. I picked the lock and read it. The beginning was mainly about his life, normal goth stuff. Then when he mentioned Camp, I started reading for real. I flipped through the pages looking for one about me but nada. Was I not special to him? My dad was so right.

_Yes I was. _

_Oh cork it dad! _I thought.

I kept on reading and there was one page where he said that August was the prettiest girl ever and something about a bet. Tears formed in my eyes. At home, I would've just eat ice cream and listen to Adele songs, wait why don't I do that?

"Waahh!" I screamed as tears streamed down my cheeks and land on Percy's shirt.

"It's okay." He said softly.

_Never mind I'll find someone like you_

"You're crying so loud that I can't hear Adele." He teased.

I was about to turn up the volume so Percy would shut the Hades up but someone knocked on the door. I walked towards the door and opened it. Outside stood the cheater, De Spize. I gave him a dramatic look and slammed the door in his sorry face.

"Who was it?"

"Hell's baby." I said. It was a nickname for Demon.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" He said winking. "Talk" means beating him up until he can't talk.

"No thanks. It'll make him seem like I'm jealous or sad."

"Whatever."

_Old friend why are you so shy_

_Ain't like you to hold back_

_Or hide from a lie_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't away_

_I couldn't fight it_

_I hope you see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me_

_This isn't over_

I'll never find someone like him. I thought to myself. Wait! No, I can't throw myself at any guy and cry over them afterwards. I am a strong man, well wo-man.

"What's going to happen now?" Percy asks me.

"I don't know."

"Well, you can stay here until you're dehydrated or, we can do our daily routines and forget about hell's baby."

"Okay." I held in the rest of my tears for the rest of the day.

Suck those tears up Coral! I tell myself over and over again but I just couldn't. Occasionally I would run into the ladies bathroom and bawl my eyes out.

"Are you okay?" People ask me but I just reply by nodding and going back to what I was doing before.

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry I didn't update but I'm just so pissed off because my two enemies meanie1 and meanie2 used to be my friends and know stuff about me and decide to use it as an advantage (i get jealous very easily) so the meanies go and flirt with my crushes: let's say their names were Jimmy, Herbert, Jamie and Fill Up. So I like Jimmy most because he USED to be nice. I like Herbert becuz he's still pretty nice until this chick interfered with our relationship and I just thought Fill Up was cute. Jamie is Fill Up's best friend (yes there guys im no lesbian), and we barely know each other. Well meanie1 is no threat since she's so ugly (just being honest) but meanie2 is a threat becuz she's nice to everyone but me, and shes pretty but I no longer tell her that. (Yes Im a damn girl). So I don't have a great life so the stories r going to take longer to update but no longer than a week or 2. Thanks u **_**i sleep in a coffin**_** supporters. LUVya **


End file.
